When Confused Hearts Collide
by NayKidChick
Summary: TxJ. J perspective Joey has mixed feelings about Tristan. So what happens when he confronts him, and ends up getting more than he expected?


Tristan and I had been friends for a long time. We would be running around together all the time when we were younger, and as we got older, our games went from tag to spotting "hot" girls. Lately, though, I wouldn't be looking at the girls… I would be looking at Tristan. True, we are best friends, and we did grow up together… if anything, he was more like a brother to me than anything else. I didn't quite understand why I was feeling this way lately, but I couldn't help it. Like, we would be out walking or doing chores for Yugi and the gang, when all of a sudden I would look over at him and my mind would start thinking about him in ways I never thought I would. Don't get me wrong, they weren't _extremely_ bad, but I knew that I shouldn't have been having them. I was starting to wonder whether I had been like this all along… wanting Tristan, but never letting it come to my attention. Lately though, I can't seem to get him out of my mind, especially since he's beginning to get buff… I would see him doing chores, like chopping wood, and he wouldn't have his shirt on, because of the weather, and I would get a strange feeling, not really in my stomach, like butterflies, but my groin would start to tingle, and I would have to make up a reason to leave suddenly.

Besides my feelings, I never thought anything could happen with us. I have felt for a while now that he had developed feelings for my younger sister Serenity. And, even though she had never really shown interest back, I was starting to notice that they were together more. He would be lying around, and she would go lay beside him, resting her head on his shoulders. That is what gave me suspicions. Those suspicions alone should have been enough to stop these feelings from any outcome. I loved my sister, and I wanted her to be happy. I wouldn't take him from her. But no matter how many times I told myself that, I couldn't help those tingling feelings from happening. They were interested in each other and I knew it, so since I couldn't talk to Tristan about how I felt, I thought I could talk to Yugi.

Yugi and Thea had been acting the same way as Tristan and Serenity a long time ago, and they finally got together a month or so ago. We were all really happy that they finally got together, and since I helped them, hopefully they could help me. I went looking for them, but I didn't want Tristan to know, so I was quiet about it. When I finally found them though, I wish I had been loud. They were half-naked, lying on the ground making out. So I coughed and said "I hate to disturb you, but I need to talk to Yugi." Embarrassed, the short boy got up, put his pants on, and walked over to me.

"What's up Joey?" he sounded concerned. He probably thinks something's wrong.

"I'm ok, but I have to ask you, " _Here I go... _"Have you noticed how Tristan and Serenity have been so close? I hate to sound like a nosey person, but…"

"They have been kind of interested in each other lately it seems." He jolted in. "but I don't think Tristan is as interested in her as he appears to be. I've talked to him about it, and he claims that he's keeping his feelings for someone else. Whoever he does like, it's big, and secret."

When Yugi said that, my heart leapt. _He doesn't have those kinds of feelings for Serenity! That's great… wait, that means that my sister is going to be hurt if he doesn't make his true feelings clear… but I doubt that his feelings would be for me instead. Maybe he likes Mai. She has been around us more lately. What is he has someone else, and just isn't telling us? _ Well, I decided I was going to talk to him about it, and find out just who this mystery girl was.

The next day, when we all went out to do our daily chores and what not, Tristan and I went into town to get food. As we walked down the sidewalk, Tristan stopped and made a slight nod to his left. "Dude, the red-headed chick sitting outside the restaurant." This was our normal thing, so I looked at him and slyly said "the brunette back at camp."

With the mention of my sister, Tristan looked at me, frightened and confused. "Um… are you upset about something?"

"Are you interested in my sister? Because if you are, I want to know right now. And if you aren't, then I want you to stop leading her on. We all see how she looks at you these days, and I've seen you look back. I don't want to be so… confused about my sister. Tell me the truth."

Now I was worried. I finally confronted him about it. _But what if he DOES have feelings for my sister? Will he tell me?_ I stood there trying to keep a straight face, but a part of me wanted to just leap at him, pin him down and kiss him hard. I paused at the thought of that, having to think hard to stop myself. I then realized that I was staring straight at the ground, and reluctantly looked up to meet his eyes. _God, he has beautiful eyes…_

But the look he had in those beautiful eyes scared the shit out of me.

"We all know I used to have pretty big feelings for your sister Joey. And I have thought that I still do from time to time. But lately, I have been having weird feelings, and I don't think they're for your sister. Now that she likes me back, I don't really have the same feelings for her that I thought I did. I realized that I have feelings that I don't completely understand. And they won't go away."

I was intrigued. So he didn't like my sister anymore. _But I highly doubt that those weird feelings are for me._ Sarcastically, I said "so, you no longer like my sister, eh? So what, now you're going after Mai? Or are you going to tell me you're going after Thea now? Thea is off limits though, remember? That was made especially clear when she was rolling around on the ground, half-naked with Yugi this afternoon." He had an odd look on his face. Then, with a smile, I added "I had the misfortune of walking in on it today when I needed to talk to Yugi."

Now it was his turn to be sarcastic. "What, are you saying you want my red-head? I just found her man, back off."

With that, I couldn't help but laugh. "Now why would I want your red head, when I'd much rather have-"oh_ shit! _ I had said too much.

"Rather have who? Are you telling me that there's a new person in your life that you're not telling me about? Spill bro. what's her name and where did you meet her?"

Now I was screwed. I took a deep breathe in and said "it isn't a girl at all… it's you. I needed to talk to Yugi about you, because I've noticed how you and my sister have been, and it was starting to scare me, because didn't want to lose you, because… because… I think I love you Tristan." Scared, I looked down at a crack in the pavement, afraid to look into his eyes. His beautiful eyes.

Standing there for who knows how long, and eternity it seemed; I was thinking I shouldn't have said that. I knew I shouldn't have risked our friendship over some weird feelings. After getting up the courage to look up, I finally did- but he was gone! He must have been mad and ran off, but I just hadn't heard it.

I looked around for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Tired and mad at myself, I headed back to camp. Alone.

When I walked into the camp, I expected to see Tristan all mad at me. But he wasn't there. I went to find Yugi, and I was louder this time. One sight without pants was enough for a lifetime. I found him sitting by the creek, alone. _Good._ I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Have you seen Tristan today?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"I haven't seen him since he headed into town with you. Are you saying that you lost him? That's odd… usually you two are inseparable. Maybe he went to find more wood or something."

"No Yugi. He ran away because… because I told him that I love him."

"Why would he do that? You guys grew up together. There should be a friendly love between you two." Trying to laugh, I realized that Yugi didn't full understand what I was saying.

"Not that kind of love Yugi. I think I'm gay. Actually, I know I am. And I realized it's because of him. All these years, and I've never realized it before."

"OH!" Yugi looked as if he was _expecting_ me to be gay. _How would he have known?_

"The pharaoh had a feeling, and he told me so after our little talk earlier about Tristan and Serenity."

"Okay. Well, I guess I should probably go and find him. I'll talk to you later Yugi." And with that, I got up and ran into the woods to find Tristan.

After an hour of searching the woods, calling out his name, I finally found Tristan sitting on a rock in the middle of a small clearing. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, hoping he wouldn't be mad at me.

"Tristan, are you ok?" I asked, truly concerned.

"I can't believe you said that. You actually told me that… that you love me. I didn't think I would ever hear that from _you_." I knew that he would still be thinking about that. I just wish he would have reacted to it better than he did.

"Tristan, I know that what I said was kind of surprising, but I really meant it. I never would have thought I would say that to you either, but lately, I can't help myself. Recently, the 'pretty' girls we see just aren't right to me anymore. I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but I just had to let you know because I felt like I was lying to you all this time. And I don't like lying to you, because I've known you for so long. And since we are such good friends, I thought it would be better if-"

I hadn't realized it, but while I had been standing there talking away, Tristan had got up and walked over in front of me. He interrupted my words with a sudden deep kiss. At first, it surprised me and I almost pulled away. Then after I realized what was happening, I began to kiss him back. At this, he pushed his tongue hard against my lips. Breaking through them, he began to explore every part of my mouth. I kissed him back, and our tongues clashed and swirled. Although I had been afraid, I began to inch my hand lower and lower down his finely toned body.

We stood here for who knows how long, attached at the mouth, when I pulled away suddenly. I heard Yugi's voice coming closer and closer. He was out here looking for us! Reluctantly, I pulled away from Tristan, and quietly told him that we should be heading back to camp. He agreed, and with one last kiss, we headed back to camp, calling for Yugi, and telling him that we were ok.


End file.
